Three Things I Remember About You
by Yukitarina
Summary: Three things Milo remembers about Camus in his dying state. The side stories of Home Sweet Home, but it can stand on its own.
1. Homesickness

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters

**Homesickness**

**Timeline: After **_**Hades**_**, after the fic **_**Powerless**_

**Kido's mansion**

Milo was sleepy and decided to go to sleep earlier. Yet he stopped his steps when he passed the TV room; he heard someone chuckled and laughed hilariously. Milo frowned his forehead and pressed his ear on the room's door, trying to make himself believe what he heard was really Camus's voice.

It WAS Camus's voice. Milo was so curious on the things that could make his very cold best friend laughed that cheerful. He then tried to open the door, but it was locked. Milo didn't give up: he took a wire from his bedroom, then directly came back to the TV room to unlock the door with that tool. He was successful. There was a "click" and the door was opened. Milo slowly entered the TV room, and shocked seeing what happened inside.

Camus sat with his back on him, in front of the television which broadcasted a cartoon starring some tiny and cute penguins…

Milo felt like his feet were glued on the floor. He saw Camus chuckled again on the scenes in the cartoon and said, "Very cute…" Milo knew that cartoon…it was _Pingu_. The coldest saint in Sanctuary watched a cartoon show entitled _Pingu_…

Seconds later Milo couldn't take it anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed the way he never laughed before.

Camus turned his head in reflex, and he was in horror seeing Milo standing at the door and laughed uncontrollably.

"Milo—" Camus marched at the door and banged it. He was totally blushed.

"I…HAHAHAHA…never…never…," Milo couldn't speak as he really couldn't control his laughter. Camus covered Milo's mouth with his hand and glared at him, though Milo could see panic expression on his handsome face. "Stop laughing!" he snarled.

"Never…thought…prfffff…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Milo, what are you laughing at?" a voice from outside.

"Don't tell anybody," Camus whispered. "Please, Milo, don't tell the others…"

Milo was amazed in the middle of his laughter—he'd never seen Camus that panic.

"Camus…," Milo answered the question. "Camus is watching Ping—"

"Husssh!" Camus whispered angrily and stepped on his best friend's foot.

"Ouch!" Milo gasped, though he was still laughing.

"Camus is watching what?" that voice asked in curiousity.

"Prrrff…Camus is watching Ping—"

"Milooo!"

"Pong…," Milo tried so hard not to laugh. "Camus is watching Ping-Pong…Ping-Pong…"

"Ping Pong Ping Pong…?" the voice outside sounded bewildered. "I'd never heard there was a movie entitled _Ping Pong Ping Pong_…"

"Prrrrfff…," Milo was still struggling not to laugh. Camus only sighed in frustration, then sank his body on the couch in front of the television. There was no use making his best friend shutting his mouth. After all his secret had been revealed…

Still smiling widely, Milo took place beside his best friend. Camus was still watching the cartoon, but now he didn't even smile.

"Hey," said Milo after some moments. As time went by finally he too could enjoy the cartoon. That was why, though Camus was still irritated with his best friend's irritating laughter, deep in his heart he felt slightly thankful: Milo always appreciated him, even in the form of watching cartoon.

Milo himself then discovered that Pingu is the name of the main character, which was a very cute penguin.

"Pingu has a sister, who's his sister's name?" Milo asked.

"Pinga," answered Camus.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

Camus stared at his best friend which was almost rolling on the couch.

"Milo, there's nothing to laugh at!" he yelled.

"When…hahahaha...when…prfff…when you said the word…"Pinga"…prfff…HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"

Camus sighed again; he pressed his ears with two pillows, which only made Milo's laughter got louder and louder.

"Camus…," Milo pulled the pillow from Camus's ears.

"WHAT?!" snapped Camus.

"You were…prrfff…so cute when you said the word "Pinga"…prfff…"

"Yeah, I'm cute when watching cartoon show, I'm cute when washing dishes, I'm cute when eating Toblerone, I'm cute when I'm sleeping, I'm cute when talking about Pingu's sister whose name is Pinga!"

"Hahahaha…" Milo almost lost all of his breaths.

Camus closed his eyes and shook his head. This was his worst nightmare: his best friend caught him watching a cartoon show, much worse because it was _Pingu_. But he had to be thankful anyway; he couldn't imagine if it was Deathmask who found out…

As the laughter gradually stopped, Milo gazed at his best friend. Warm smile then appeared on his handsome face.

"You miss Siberia, don't you?" asked Milo softly.

Camus's cold expression got warmer.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Just by watching the cartoon show," smiled Milo. "Snow, white land, ice…. Well, I don't think there's any penguin in Siberia, but…"

Camus didn't answer. He still watched the cartoon show, but his mind was somewhere else.

Milo got closer to him and encircled his head around his shoulders.

"So sorry for the laughters," Milo said.

"Accepted."

"But that Pinga thing is indeed really funny…"

"Stop it!" snarled Camus as he hit Milo's head. Milo laughed once again.

Afterwards they watched the cartoon show together and chuckled together on the funny scenes. Then they couldn't help to laugh hilariously when they heard Hyoga was speaking on the phone outside.

"Come on, check it once again! I really want to watch it! Come on, Lady, there must be a movie entitled _"Ping Pong Ping Pong"_ in your list!"

XXX


	2. Vulnerability

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters**

**Vulnerability**

**Timeline: After **_**Hades**_**, before the chapter **_**From Kido's Mansion with Shock**_** in fic**_** Home Sweet Home**_

**Note: All scenes are inspired from one of the chapters in **_**Pingu**_

**East Siberia**

Milo really couldn't sleep that night. He moved his body to the right, to the left, to the top, but he still couldn't sleep in peace. He growled—the extreme coldness of Siberia really drove him mad. Beside him Camus oppositely closed his eyes serenely, seemed very enjoying his sleep. Milo growled once again, he was so jealous with his best friend's ability to sleep. He turned his body to the right so he couldn't see Camus's face.

Milo was about to close his eyes when he felt movement beside him. He turned around, then frowned his forehead seeing Camus got down on the bed and walked to the door.

"Camus, where are you going?"

But Camus didn't answer. He kept walking away, as if he didn't hear Milo's voice. There was something wrong in his style of walking—it seemed like he was hypnotized and was ordered to leave the room. Upon marching at Camus, Milo discovered why: Camus was sleepwalking.

It took some time for Milo to believe in what he was seeing: with tightly closed-eyes Camus passed Saga and Shaka who had fallen asleep on the couch, then directly stepped outside.

Milo blinked. The ragged wind of Siberia swept his handsome face. He soon ran outside to catch his best friend.

"Hey, Camus!" called Milo as he closed the door. The cold breezes were stabbing his skin and his heart, but he didn't care. He ran at Camus and pulled his body, but oppositely it was Milo who at last was dragged along by Camus's weight.

"Aaaargh!" yelled Milo as he fell headfirst. His hand was still on Camus's, but right now he was dragged by both Camus and the Siberian wind with his stomach on the snowy ground.

"This doesn't make any sense, I'm eight kilos heavier than you!" snarled Milo. Yet his caterpillar-like movement finally stopped when the wind set his and Camus's hands apart. Camus walked without dragging him again right now. His eyes were still closed and his direction was straight to the front.

Milo had just stood up when he saw Camus entered his neighbor's hut.

"Oh no…," whispered Milo as he heard mixed of shock and angry screams of the people in the hut. He soon entered the hut to get Camus out of it. Second later he saw Camus exited the hut (he was kicked out, for the exact…), yet Milo felt he had to ask for the dwellers's apologize. "Sorry…I'm so sorry, my friend is sleepwalk—ouch!...Sir, you don't have to punch me—"

"JUST BRING YOURSELF AND YOUR FRIEND THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Alright, alright…!"

Milo ran away from the hut, panting. He hadn't really taken a breath when he saw Camus was walking on a very steep ice-cliff.

"Aaa…," Milo gasped. Only ten steps more and Camus would immediately fell to the ravine. The blue hair young man ran so fast to Camus, probably the fastest racing motion he'd ever done. When he arrived he was a bit relieved seeing there was another cliff in the opposite of the cliff Camus stepped on. Since he knew pulling Camus would be useless (he would be dragged by his weight again, which could made both of them falling into both the ravine and the underworld…), he ran passing Camus and, stretched his own body between the two cliffs with his back on the top, performing to be a bridge.

He was successful, for Camus finally crossed the ravine by stepping on his body, yet he had to pay for this—he felt like his back was completely cracked.

"Damn! Seventy six kilos!" he snarled after Camus crossing his body-made bridge. Still grumbling ramblingly, Milo struggled to reach the next cliff and followed Camus again. In the middle of his walk Milo met obstacle again: he was stumbled over numbers of ice blocks then fell down.

"This is the last time I visit this land…," he mumbled as he stood up and rubbed his knees. He looked at his surroundings to see where Camus was…and his wonderful blue eyes almost jumped from their places when he saw Camus walking to the edge of much steeper cliff and ready to fall down.

"Camus!" Milo yelled hysterically. He didn't know whether this was the best thing or because his brain had lost its function, but he didn't ran to the cliff. He oppositely marched at the valley which was located exactly beneath the cliff—he thought of catching Camus there. "I'm coming, Camus!"

He was definitely on time: a second after he arrived at the valley, Camus immediately fell down with standing position.

The next moment was like happening in slow motion: Milo yelled as he spread his hands and finally grabbed his best friend.

……

"Ah…," Milo whispered. For several minutes he had to make himself sure he really had caught his best friend alive.

Moments later he panted, then hugged his best friend who still stayed on his standing position.

"Oh…Camus…," he whispered.

"Zzzz…"

Milo spontaneously chuckled hearing the soft-snore. He released Camus's head softly and gazed at his face.

Camus was really like a litlle child…his little brother. He still had a deep and sound sleep—seemed like he had dreamt of something sweet (which didn't have anything to do with cliffs…)

Milo chuckled once again and hugged him once more. He was so relieved his best friend was alright. He stroked Camus's long hair several times and realized that he wasn't objected at all with this sleepwalking thing. The pains on his back had definitely left him.

"Now let's go home…," said Milo.

"Zzz…"

Milo borrowed a large sledge from one of Camus's neighbors in that surroundings (it needed some time, as it had been three o'clock…), then placed Camus and himself inside. After arriving at the hut, Milo soon placed Camus on his bed and covered him with thick blanket. Milo himself lied next to him and immediately closed his eyes…he was now so…so…sleepy…

xxx

Morning came. Saga entered Camus's room and woke him up for breakfast.

"Camus, wake up. Breakfast, breakfast…," said Saga as he clapped Camus's shoulder.

Camus opened his eyes slowly, then woke up after rubbing his eyes. He immediately walked out the door. Saga then approached Milo. "Milo, wake up, it's eight o'clock. Breakfast," said Saga. He clapped Milo's shoulder as well.

Milo didn't react. His eyes were tightly closed.

"Milo," Saga shook his body a little, but Milo only growled and pulled his blanket until it covered his face.

Saga sighed as he set the blanket aside. "Wake up, Milo, it's eight o'clock, we have to go to the airport at twelve," he ordered irritably.

Milo only managed to let his eyes half opened. Grumbling weakly, he staggered to the dining room. He sat next to Camus and stared at the pie in front of him with unfocused eyes.

A minute later his face fell down on the plate.

His fellows stared at him in puzzlement.

"Milo?"

"Zzzz…"

Saga, Camus, Shaka, and Hyoga looked at each other, mumbling something about a very lazy young man who didn't even want to touch his breakfast.

But later on Camus smiled slightly.

He pulled Milo's head very slowly, set aside the cream of pie which spotted his fringe, the placed his head on his shoulder.

"Have a nice dream, Milo," Camus said in a soft voice.

"Zzzz…"

xxx


	3. A Heart of Soft Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters**

**A Heart of Soft Snow**

**Timeline: After the fic**_** Powerless**_

**Kido's mansion**

Realizing that Camus missed his hometown (this time is France), Milo tried to do something for him.

"Hey, Ald," Milo greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, my friend," Aldebaran replied him with the same cheerful tone.

"Umm, would you mind to teach me cooking French onion soup? I've got the recipe from the internet, but I just don't know what to do."

"Hahahaha…of course I don't mind, Milo. Come on, my friend, let's cook together, I'll gladly teach you."

"Great!"

At first trial Aldebaran indeed helped Milo to cook it. They were joking, sometimes talking about their fellows' childishness, and so on. Aldebaran was very expert in chopping vegetables. Milo tried to imitate him, but he got nothing except the vegetables were running everywhere, which made Aldebaran couldn't help to laugh happily.

In the second trial Aldebaran only gave Milo a very few instructions about how to cook it. He let Milo cooked all by himself.

About forty five minutes later the onion soup was ready to be served.

"Whoaaa…," Milo yelled in delight seeing the result of his hard work. The smell of the soup was so good, it was poured by Aldebaran into a medium melamine bowl.

"Thanks so much, Ald!" said Milo as he gave Aldebaran a giant hug.

"No problem, Milo, no problem…," Aldebaran replied the hug enthusiastically. As usual his embrace could make anybody suddenly becoming so hard to breath.

"Err…you can…release me now, Aldie…"

"Oh…hohohoho, alright, alright…"

After Aldebaran released him, he immediately bought the bowl of soup to the dining table in the kitchen.

xxx

"Come on, Fridge!" said Milo as he pulled Camus's hand, dragging him hurrily to the dining room.

"What do you want to show?" asked Camus in worry. Something that was related with Milo usually wasn't too delightful.

"Seconds later…," said Milo. When he and Camus arrived at the dining table, Milo said, "Tada!"

Camus stared at the table. There were a medium bowl of soup, two empty tiny bowls, and two soup spoons. There were also French breads.

"I made this special for you," Milo smiled. "Aldebaran taught me at first, but in the second trial he let me cooking all by myself. And here it is!"

Camus almost smiled. Suddenly there was an image of Milo wearing apron and chef hat in his mind.

"Well, let's eat then," said Camus. He and Milo sat on the chairs and each poured the soup on the tiny bowls. Camus let himself smelling the soup before dipping it with his spoon and finally ate it.

He went so silent after tasting it.

"Is it good?" Milo asked, his heart beat so fast.

Camus didn't answer. He seemed lost in thoughts. The kitchen automatically covered with silence.

Uneasiness began to haunt Milo. Had the soup been a bad idea…?

Yet moments later Milo was so startled…

He saw two teardrops streaming down Camus's cheeks so fast…

"Thank you…," Camus whispered then, his voice broke.

Milo watched his best friend ate the soup in silent. His heart was like being rent seeing more tears falling from Camus's deep blue eyes. He didn't prepare himself for this…he wanted to make his best friend happy, not sad…

"I'm…," said Milo afterwards. "I'm sorry, Camus…"

Camus didn't reply. He kept eating, without even wiping away his tears.

Milo didn't know what to do. He drank his water, but it tasted so bitter. It was so hard for his throat to let the water in…

"I'm sorry I make you sad…," Milo whispered again.

Camus shook his head. "You never make me sad, Milo…"

Milo gazed at his best friend for some time, then encircling his hand around Camus's shoulder and wiping away his tears with his finger. All coldness that usually covered Camus's face was completely vanished at that time. Milo just discovered of how young his best friend was…Camus was so young…

Camus meanwhile looked at Milo's eyes for a while before speaking.

"My father used to cook French onion soup. I never forget the taste. The taste is exactly the same with the soup you've cooked."

Milo widened his blue eyes in amazement, made Camus smiling. He always liked the way Milo's eyes got bigger and bigger.

"But how come?" Milo asked puzzlingly.

"I don't know," said Camus, shook his head. "But I think the reason is just because…I always see my family in you…"

The room covered with heartwarming silence for a while.

"Thank you, Milo…"

"No problem…," Milo said softly when he hugged his best friend so tight. He patted his back with warm smile on his face. "Whenever you want me to cook the soup again, just tell me…I'll cook it for you…"

They stayed in that position for some time, before continuing eating the soup in tranquility.

In certain distance Aldebaran smiled watching the moving view. He did the right thing when asking Milo to cook the soup all by himself. As what he always believed, different hands, different results…

xxx


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters

**Epilogue**

**Timeline: **_**Home Sweet Home**_**, the side story of the chapter **_**Valediction**_

"Milo..."

Milo didn't open his eyes. He saw a little child running happily under Ganymede constellation, under the shower of January snow.

"Milo…wake up…," the young woman's voice was once again filled with sobs.

He knew how it felt to be dying. Often. Like those in front of the Wailing Wall…and right now.

When he was dying he always could clearly see certain things that happened in his past. In the form of dreams, he saw wonderful things.

His former dreams appeared once more, like kind of three different sketches with certain thread. The pictures in which Camus watching Pingu, his sleepwalking, the onion soup…

"_Whenever you want me to cook the soup again…just tell me…I'll cook it for you…"_

So many promises to be fulfilled…

So many responsibilities to be done…

"Milo, wake up, please…"

…

"Milo…?"

Slowly, very slowly, he finally opened his wonderful blue eyes.

**Continued in **_**Home Sweet Home**_**, Chapter **_**Valediction**_


End file.
